Daughter of Ocean
by Booknerd22202
Summary: McKenzie Cooper's life has been terrible so far but now.. it actually gets better. Now, on a regular Saturday, she finds out her best friend is part goat, she has siblings, and a parent. But things won't stay this great for long. There is a threat coming for The Seven and McKenzie. And this threat...is more powerful than the giants themselves. (More info in A/N in Chapter one)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- Hey fan fiction people! I'm so excited to posted this story! This is my FIRST story that i have posted on FanFiction. I would like to thank my beta readers, Grace and Lizzie! You guys are AWESOME! I would also like to thank Rick Riordan for giving the world the Percy Jackson stories. :) Also, character's thoughts will be between '...' that. Enjoy!**

 **Here is the summary:**

 **McKenzie Cooper's life has been terrible so far but now.. it actually gets better. Now, on a regular Saturday, she finds out her best friend is part goat, she has siblings, and a parent. But things wont stay this great for long. There is a threat coming for The Seven and McKenzie. And this threat...is more powerful than the giants themselves. McKenzie will have to make choices that will change her life...for better or worse. Follow McKenzie and the Seven as they fight against this new and powerful threat.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Andy blows up a monster with a tune**

BANG! BANG! Someone knocks(bangs) on the door.

"mmm...who's there?" I ask, half asleep.

"Its me, Andy! We need to go now!"

"GO away. I'm sleeping."

"Fine. Be that way."

I hear a groan and another bang. I sit up and see my door on the floor and Andy going through my closet looking for who knows what.

"What the crap, Andy?!"

He ignores me and keeps looking.

"Andy? What are you looking for?"

He just ignores me and keeps looking for something.

"Aha! I found it!" he shouts. He pulls out a duffel bag and slings it around his shoulder.

"Get up, McKenzie. Get dressed. I will be waiting in the hallway."

I nod and get up. Andy only calls me "McKenzie" when he is serious. I put on some shorts and a purple t-shirt. I grab my cream colored bag that has some books, my writing journal, colored pencils, and my drawing journal inside. I step over my busted door( thanks Andy) and walk into the hallway. I see Andy leaning against the wall tapping his hoof agains- wait hoof? I look closer at his legs. They are covered in brown, curly hair, they looked like...goat legs?

 _'I must be seeing things. Where are my glasses?'_

"Andy..where are my glasses?"

He jumped and started digging through the duffel bag.

"Umm..right here."

He hands me my black framed glasses and I put them on. I looked at Andy's legs again. they still looked like goat legs.

"Umm..Andy? Why do you have goat legs?"

"Hmm...what? Oh..yeah. I'm a satyr. And thank you for getting the goat part right. Everyone says sheep."

"But..satyrs aren't real. The are only myths..like in Greek Mythology.."

"OH..yeah..about that..so you know all the Greek myths?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. _'What a stupid question.'_

"Well, all of it is real. The gods, spirits, monsters, all of Greek mythology. It's all real," Andy says.

I start laughing, thinking he is joking. When he doesn't join me, I look up and his face is dead serious.

I stop laughing and say,"You're serious. Its all real."

"Yes it is. I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood. I don;t know how you survived this long but monsters are now starting to attack you. We _really_ need to go!"

Andy turns around and runs..umm..trots down the stairs. I follow behind him. We walk out of the building. Andy sniffs the air and looks back at me with a worried expression. He pulls a phone out of the duffel bag. He puts the phone up to his ear and starts talking to someone. While he is talking, I take a closer look at him. He has goat legs, the fur and hooves. I look at his head, well his hair. There is a set of horns about an inch long, sticking out of his curly, black hair.

 _'So that's why he always wears a hat.'_

Andy hangs up and turns to look at me.

"They are coming for us," he states.

"Who are 'they'?" I ask.

"Percy and Annabeth. Their graduation was two days ago. They were going to leave for Camp yesterday but I told the I sensed a powerful demigod in the area."

"Okay...so I'm a demigod? Just like Perseus, Hercules, Jason? One of my parents is a god or goddess?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. It will be hard to know which one though. You live in a foster home with no idea what happened to your parents."

"They both died in a car accident. I was the only survivor."

I feel tears filling my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Its okay. You are safe," Andy says as he wraps me in a hug.

I cry into his shoulder, when I'm done i pull away and dry my eyes. I open my mouth to say something when I hear a horn honking. I look over and see a blue, rusty truck driving towards us. There is something chasing it. The truck pulls up beside us and a raven haired boy and a blonde girl get out.

"Hey Andy. Is this her? Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena and this is my boyfriend, Percy, son of Poseidon," the blonde- Annabeth- said.

"HI Annabeth, Percy. I'm McKenzie, but you can call me Kenzie. What are y'all running from?" I ask.

"We are running from two hell hounds. McKenzie, stand back. We got this," Percy says.

I open my to argue but Andy gives me a look and i close my mouth and nod. Percy takes out a pen and it turns into a sword. Annabeth pulls out a dagger and a blue Yankees hat. Andy pulls out some reed pipes.

"Stay here," Percy says.

With that, they run at the hell hounds. Percy and Annabeth run at one and Andy runs to the other one. I watch as Andy starts to play a tune on the pipes. The hell hound looks confused, then whimpers and blows up. Plant vines fly everywhere. Andy runs over to help Percy and Annabeth. This hell hound is bigger than the other one. The hell hound swipes its paw and Andy fly's and slams into the brick building behind me. I run up to him and check his pulse.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Still alive.

I look up just as Percy gets flung into a building across from me. I hear a scream and see Annabeth land on a car. she doesn't move.

 _'What do I do?!'_

The hell hound turns and locks eyes with me. It starts to walk slowly towards me, like an animal stalking it pray.

 _*Use the pen*_

I look around but nobody is there.

 _*Use his pen and fight*_

I run over to Percy, I don't know why. I look around and find his sword/pen. It has a word on it.

Anaklusmos

Riptide

I click the end and it turns into a sword. I take off my bag and I walk towards the hell hound. The hell hound crouches, ready to pounce and boom!

It leaps right at me.

And I leap right at it.

We battle for what feels like hours. It swipes and I block. I leap to stab and it rolls away. Finally, I use the last of my strength and run at it. I shove Percy's sword into the beast and it explodes into yellow dust. I fall to my knees and catch my breath. I stand back up and run over to Annabeth. I check her pulse.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Still alive.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me.

"Go to...the...truck..get the baggie and...Aqua man..canister..," she says.

I nod and run to the truck. I open the door and realize that I have no idea where that stuff is at.

 _*Look in the dash*_

There is that voice again. I open the dash and find lots of supplies. I grab the baggie and canister. I run back to Annabeth.

"Feed me only a little bit of...the squares," she says.

I break off a little of the square and fees it to her. She sighs and sits up. He wounds are closing and have stopped bleeding.

"Here take some ambrosia to Andy. I will get Percy," she says as she hands me a square of ambrosia.

I nod and run over to Andy. I lift his head onto my knees. He stirs a little bit.

"Food.." he moans.

I laugh a little and feed him some ambrosia. His eyes flutter open. He looks at me.

"Kenzie? Where's Percy and Annabeth? What happened?"

"Well, after you passed out, Annabeth and Percy were both thrown and passed out. I got Percy's sword, fought the hell hound and here we are."

"Wow. I can't believe you killed that hell hound. It was huge!"

"Thanks for the faith. Come on, we need to go."

"Yes we do, _McKenzie_. More might come," Percy says, with a little anger like it was my fault we were attacked.

Percy was already sitting in the drivers seat and Annabeth was at the passengers door.

"Hop in. I will sit in the middle, you can sit at the door. we have a long drive to get to Camp," Annabeth says.

I nod, grab my bag, and got in the truck after Annabeth. Andy hops in the bed of the truck. We start driving towards Camp Half-Blood. I was hoping that this camp would be as normal as all this could get.

 _'I can only hope,'_ I thought as I drift off to sleep.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N- There you go! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me what you thought. I would appreciate it. I will also try and answer to reviews.**

 **Queen of the Hippocrites: Thank you for that recommendation for the name. If you read this story then you noticed I did use that way of spelling her name. :)**

 **Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter.**

 **~Booknerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. This is just a filler chapter. I got lazy, sorry. Thank you to all who reviewed. Yeah, I'm that person who gets excited over four reviews. Thank you my beta readers, Lizzie and Grace. In different parts of this whole story, there will be different POV's. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Thanks! :)**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does**

 **I do not own McDonald's, Ronald McDonald (the clown) does**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- We stop for food...and have a chat**

 **Percy's POV**

I don't hate her, I really don't. My pride is just ruined, hurt. I have defeated Cronus, the giants, Gaea, and many other nasty monsters. But when we fight against this hell hound, what happens? I get flung, hit a building and pass out. This new demigod, McKenzie, just grabs Riptide, _my sword_ , and kills the hell hound. I'm glad we are okay and safe(for now) but my pride, oh my pride, its-

"Percy, stop at that McDonald's. I'm thirsty," my loving girlfriend says.

I nod and drive into the parking lot. I park, turn off the truck, and get out. Annabeth climbs out after me.

"Do you want anything, Percy? How about you, Andy?"

"I will take three cookies and a water, please, Ms. Annabeth," Andy says.

"Okay,, will do, Andy. Percy?..."

"I will have a cheeseburger and a large coke," I say.

"Should I get anything for Kenzie?"

"Get her a large lemonade with no ice, please and thank you," Andy says.

"Okay. I will be right back," Annabeth says as she walks inside.

I sit down in the truck and wait. I look over at McKenzie and study her closer. She has long, wavy brown/red hair. McKenzie has a pair of black framed glasses on her face (of course). She is kinda pale and looks really tall. On the floor in front of her is a cream colored bag. I reach over to grab it and-

"I wouldn't touch that. She is very protective of it," Andy says, making me jump.

"What's so special about a bag," I ask.

"It's the last thing she has of her parents. The bag was her mom's and there is a picture of them together with McKenzie inside. The picture was from her dad to her mom."

"Oh. What happened to her parents?"

"When Kenzie was two, they were driving home after eating out for Kenzie's birthday. They got hit by a drunk driver and both her parents and the driver died. Kenzie was the only survivor _and_ walked away without a scratch."

"Wow. Then what happened?" I ask as I lean back in the driver's seat, completely curious.

"The authorities gave McKenzie to a foster home while they searched the scene. They found the bag in the car and gave it to her. So, as Kenzie grew up and was sent to many different foster homes, the bag went with her. She only stayed in a foster home at least a year and then would be sent to another home. I met Kenzie two years ago. That was the longest she has ever stayed in a foster home."

"Wow. That's a tough childhood. Do you know why monsters haven't found her until now?"

"No but I'm going to ask Chiron."

"Okay, good. Where's Annab-"

"I'm right here. I heard everything you guys said," an invisible Annabeth said.

Annabeth appears with a drink try and bag in one hand and her Yankee's cap in the other hand. I gaped at her, shocked. She hands me my cheeseburger and large coke.

"Umm...oh...uhh..." Andy stutters.

"Don't say a word. Make sure she doesn't know you, we, know. Don't. Say. Anything. She will tell us when she is ready," Annabeth states, looking at me.

"Umm...okay.." I say.

Annabeth nods and I let her in the truck and shut the door after me. She hands Andy his cookies and bottle of water through the back window. Annabeth puts McKenzie's lemonade in a coaster. I hear a thud and look back to see Andy sitting in the bed of the truck. Annabeth and I buckle our seat belts. I eat my cheeseburger and take a long sip of my coke. I started the truck and pull out of McDonald's. After driving for about thirty-ish minutes, I feel Annabeth lay her head on my shoulder. Annabeth's breathing goes even and I know that she is asleep. I yawn and turn on the radio.

 _'Only two more hours to go,'_ I think to myself as I drive towards Camp Half-Blood.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading chapter 2. I hope you liked Percy's POV and I hope I did it correctly. :) I'm sorry this was so short but this stuff needed to be explained, so yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to the readers who faved/followed this story and/or me. More characters will be introduced in chapter 3, so don't worry! There is still more to come for McKenzie and her friends. Thanks (again) for reading! Until the next chapter!**

 **Reviews: To Avery L, I couldn't come up with a last names, I'm terrible at it. So I asked a friend and they said Cooper so I just used that. :) That's cool you have a friend with that last name.**

 **~Booknerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey peoples! Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it's been a while, I have been a little busy. Thanks for being patience! Thank you Lizzie and Grace for reading over this for errors. There still might be a few. Okay, here is chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- I make an immortal friend….. great**

"Kenzie….wake up..." a familiar voice says.

"Go away," I say as I curl into a ball.

"Fine. I have lemonade but I guess I can drink it."

I shoot up and hit my head on the top of a car.

"Ow. That hurt. Anyway, where is the lemonade? Give. It. To. Me."

"Ha-ha. Here have the lemonade; you know I would never drink it. It's too sour," Andy says while opening the truck door.

"Thanks," I say as I sling my bag on my shoulders and get out of the truck.

I take a long sip of the lemonade, relishing the taste. Andy holds out his hand and I take it. We walk up a very steep hill and come to a very large pine tree with a dragon curled around it. The dragon eyes me warily and I back away slowly.

"It's okay, Kenz. That's Peleus. He protects the Golden Fleece. He is a nice dragon," Andy says.

And to prove his point, he pulls me over to Peleus and puts my hand on his nose. Peleus leans up into my hand, sighing happily. I pull my hand away and grab Andy's hand again. Andy laughs and leads me past Peleus. When we enter the camp, I am spellbound. I freeze, even though Andy keeps walking. He turns back to me.

"I know it is a lot to take in but there is time for that later. You have to meet Chiron and the camp director," Andy says. I notice that he shuddered a little when he said 'camp director.'

' _Oh well,'_ I think.

Andy pulls me along towards a big house-

"This is the Big House. It's where we have meetings and stuff like that."

' _Well that name is fitting.'_

We just got to the porch when I see a flash of something in the corner of my eye. I look over and then I crash to the ground. A jaguar is on top of me. One paw is pushing against my neck while the other is pressed against my chest. The jaguar changes into a girl. The girl growls at me.

"Stay away from Andy! He is mine!" The girl growls in my face.

I know that I should just nod my head and act scared but me being me, I just couldn't.

I did something that I don't think anyone else would have the nerve to do…

I laughed in her face.

"You think Andy and I are a thing?" I laugh some more. "That is the most ridiculous thing ever! Andy and I are just friends."

"Oh. Well then explain why you were holding hands?" The girl says as she helps me up.

"I was holding her hand for comfort, Amber," Andy says.

I laugh again," So this is Amber? Nice to meet you, I'm McKenzie but you can call me Kenzie. Andy talks about you all the time."

Amber blushes and takes Andy's hand.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Amber says shyly.

"It's fine. It's not the first time it has happened."

I look at Amber. She has waist length honey-blonde hair. Her eyes were a reddish orange color like fall (or autumn). Amber skin was a faint yellow/tan color. Amber was wearing an aqua blue colored short jumpsuit. I looked closer and noticed that there was a jaguar pattern on the jumpsuit.

 _'How fitting,'_ I thought.

"I really hope we can be friends," Amber said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I hope so too," I reply.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but we have to go," Andy gives me a look and I get the hint.

I nod and walk up the steps and knock on the door. I peek over my shoulder and see Andy giving Amber an 'I missed you' kiss. I giggle and look back at the door.

"Come in," voice says.

I walk in and come face to face with a centaur. I swallow and step back.

"Hello. You must be McKenzie. I am Chiron," the centaur-Chiron-says.

"Um…uh…you're a centaur…"

Chiron chuckles," I am aware of that, my dear. Now-"

"It's better than being called a pony, right?" a new voice said.

"Yes, Dionysus, it is. Now anyway, let's talk McKenzie. Come have a seat."

I walked over to the ping pong table in the room. I see a man in a jogging suit, with black hair, and a diet coke. I think it is Dionysius and I give him a curtsy.

"Thank you! See, Chiron? This is the kind of respect I deserve! Thank you…McKenzie is it?"

I nod my head and he continues.

"Well, McKenzie you and I are going to be great friends! I like you. Go ahead have a seat. You can call me Mr. D."

I sit down across from Mr. D and Chiron stands at the end of the table.

"Would you like something to drink McKenzie?" Mr. D asks me.

"No thank you, Mr. D. I have some lemonade. Oh and you can call me Kenzie or Kenz if you would like," I offer.

"Kenz…..I like it. Okay, let's get down to business. So, you are a demigod. You haven't been claimed yet but you should be claimed by the campfire tonight. Blah, blah, blah. Welcome to Camp, Kenz. Anything you would like to add, Chiron?"

"Actually, yes. You will participate in activities and training all summer. At the end of the summer you will get to choose if you want to stay or go home for the school year. I will have anoth- "Chiron gets cut off by the sound of a horn.

"Ah! It's time for lunch at last," Dionysus says. "Are you hungry, Kenz?"

"Actually, yes I am, Mr. D. Do you know what they are serving?" I ask.

Mr. D chuckles," Anything you want, my dear. They serve your favorite foods."

"Oh. That's awesome!"

"Yes it is. Would you like to eat with Chiron and me?" Mr. D says while standing up from the table.

"It would be my honor and pleasure," I say as I stand up as well.

Mr. D meets me at the end of the table, the end closer to the door. He sticks out his elbow and I loop my arm through his. We walk out of the Big House with Chiron following behind. Campers start staring at Mr. D and me. I duck my head so my hair hides my face.

"Hold you head high, Kenz. You are walking with a god who is your friend. Be proud not embarrassed," Mr. D says.

"You are right," I say as I lift my head again.

We come to the dining pavilion and we walk over to a long table at the front. Mr. D pulls out my chair and I sit down. He sits beside me on the left. While everyone goes up to a fire pit, dumping part of their meals into it, I ask Mr. D why they are doing that.

"They are giving offerings to their godly parent," he explains.

I nod and look at my meal. I have a bacon cheeseburger and fries, to drink I have lemonade. I stand up with my plate and walk over to the fire pit. I dump my fries into it and think,' _for my parent and Dionysus, my good friend.'_ I walk back over and sit beside Mr. D. He smiles at me and we all start to eat. Everything is nice and peaceful until I hear someone gasp. I look up but don't see anything but a faint rainbow colored light. Chiron stands up and tells me too as well.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"You have been claimed, my dear," Mr. D says.

"All hail, McKenzie Cooper, daughter of Poseidon, blessed by Athena, Dionysus, and Iris!" Chiron calls out.

' _Oh boy…..here we go,'_ I think as all the campers bow in front of the head table.

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you for reading chapter 3. Please review. I hope you noticed that Kenzie has an obsession for...wait for it...lemonade. Were you guys surprised by the end of this chapter? I hope so. I will update soon! Until next time. Adios Amigos!**

 **~Booknerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys. Yeah...I know, Its been a while. I'm sorry, It has taken a while to write this because I didn't know what to write. This is a filler chapter and its short. Again, I'm sorry. I would like to thank my beta readers for reading over this. But I warn you, there might be a few mistakes. So here is chapter 4. Enjoy! =)**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- I take a swim**

 _Previously on Daughter of Ocean..._

 _"All hail, McKenzie Cooper, daughter of Poseidon, blessed by Athena, Dionysus, and Iris!" Chiron calls out._

 _'Oh boy...here we go,' I think as all the campers bow in front of the head table._

* * *

As I stand up, I catch McKenzie's eye. Sea green meeting a mix of blue, gray and green. She looks away first. I think she thinks that I don't like her. I look at the ground, mad at myself. Ugh, I finally get a sister and our sibling relationship is ruined. _Dang it._ I hear a gasp and look up. McKenzie is rising in the air, surrounded by a blue light. Then something weird happens. Well.. as weird as demigod life can get. The blue light shifts into a hurricane around McKenzie. I yell her name but it's too late. The hurricane sucked McKenzie up and disappeared with a pop. The smell of the ocean lingers in the air. Mr. D waves and disappears, probably going to Olympus. Everyone looks at Chiron.

Chiron clears his throat and says," Everyone, please finish eating, then continue your afternoon activities."

Everyone starts whispering about what happened but finishes eating. I can't eat anymore, so I stand up and go to the arena to see Mrs. O'Leary. I walk through the entrance and is greeted by a slobbery kiss.

"Ewe.. thanks girl but you know slobber doesn't come out well," I say. "Have you been fed yet?"

"Yeah. I finished feeding her a few minutes ago," Nico said. I look at Nico. His hair is longer and he is more muscular and a little taller.

"Hey Nico. How are you? How's Will?" I ask.

"I'm good. Will's good."

"That's good. Have you talked to Hazel or Reyna or Jason?"

"I talked to Hazel yesterday. She said that her and Frank are doing good. ( **A/N Frazel!** ) Reyna IM-ed me this morning. She is doing good, still looking for that special someone."

"Oh okay. That's good. Well, I will see you around, bro."

"Will do."

"Oh and I hope the food Mrs. O'Leary has is your type because I'M NOT and I picked it out," I said. ( **A/N I had too** )

Nico just sighed and said," Percy, get over it."

"Oh, so is that your type? People who get over things? ( **A/N I know it might sound wrong, but just keep reading. Also, It's okay to laugh ;)** )

"Goodbye Percy."

I nodded and walked out of the arena. I went to my cabin and changed into my swim suit. I walk out to the lake and dive in. The water comforts me and I start relaxing. I swim around a little and play with the sea animals. I swim to shore and walk out. I will myself dry. I hear someone clear their throat and look up. Annabeth is sitting in the sand, with some food beside her.

"Hey," I say as I sit beside her.

"Hey. Are you okay? You have never gone swimming that long before."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm worried about McKenzie."

"I figured. It will be okay. She's a strong girl. She has dealt with a lot yet she keeps going. She will be fine."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, Wise girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed brain."

I lean over and kiss her. We kiss for a little, then Annabeth leans away. I groan and she laughs her beautiful laugh. ( **A/N Percabeth!** )

"I brought you some food, you missed supper," she said as she hands me the plate of food.

"Thank you. I'm starving. Is any of it blue?"

"No, it's the normal color. Now go eat. I have to go. The horn will blow soon."

"Okay. I guess I will go to my cabin. Goodnight, Wise girl. I love you," I say as we stand.

"Goodnight, I love you too, Seaweed brain," Annabeth says.

She leans up and kisses my cheek, then runs toward the Athena cabin. I walk to my cabin and walk in. I set the plate of food on my night stand and and change into my pajamas. Then I eat the food Annabeth gave me. There was fried chicken, mash potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. I finish eating and throw my trash away. I hear the horn blow, so I turn off the lights and get into bed. My eyes get heavy and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

That is until I hear a scream.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N Haha I'm evil. I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Many authors have taught me well. I will try and update as soon as I can.**

 ******* IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ***** So I'm writing a one-shot about the HoO bros. I have seen pictures doing this so I decide to write a story about what they are doing at this brodom sleepover. So please read it. It should be posted the week/weekend after New Years.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, please, please leave a review. Thank you. Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! You guys are awesome. Keep reading and may the fandom be with you! (based off Star Wars) Au Revoir! (means until we meet again or goodbye in French) =)**

 **~Booknerd**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys. I know. It's been a while I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I have been doing lots of stuff and I am writing another story with lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. Check out her work it's great. The story we are writing together is called The Beginning of Tratie. It's about how Travis and Katie got together. So, yeah. Check it out. Also, the blessings from the gods that McKenzie got just means she is under their protection and she can do certain things that involve there power/realm. Nothing very special. Except Iris's blessing but you will have to read and find out what I mean. :) Anyway, here is chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. It has not been beta read, so I warn you, there will be mistakes. Okay here is chapter 5. :)**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- McKenzie, I am your father.**

 **McKenzie's POV**

I have never been this scarred before. I felt myself rise up, every camper was staring at me. I heard Percy yell my name but I was already sucked up by a hurricane. I was surrounded by complete darkness. After what felt like hours I saw faint light. The light got brighter and brighter, till I had to close my eyes. I heard someone clear their throat and I opened my eyes. I was in some kind of throne room. There were fourteen thrones and a hearth. Every throne occupied a person. Giant people.

 _'I must be on Mt. Olympus,' I thought._

I checked to see if I had any injuries and I noticed that I had on a completely different outfit. I had on pair of black leggings and brown leather gladiator sandals. I had on a dark blue shirt that ended about mid thigh. I also had on a silver floor length cloak. My hair was braided down my back. Someone cleared their throat again and I looked up. I made eye contact with a man who was on sitting on the middle throne. He had on a dark colored, striped suit and had grey hair plus a beard. I took a guess that he was Zeus, king of the gods.

"Hello, McKenzie Cooper. You are probably wondering why you are here," Zeus said.

 _'Well, duh,' I thought._

"Apollo has told us a prophecy, and you are a big part of it. We were not allowed to interfere with the first big prophecy. But, the Fates allowed us to be part of this one. We have brought you here to give you some gifts. But first, why don't you get acquainted with your father. Poseidon?" **(a/n It might just be me, but I always imagine Zeus being one of those people who speak fancy and act kinda rude. *yells to sky* Don't strike me with lightning!)**

"May I have a moment with my daughter, please," Poseidon says.

Everyone nods and disappears. I am left with a man that kinda looks like Percy. Poseidon had Percy's hair and eyes. He had on a tropical flower shirt and tan khakis shorts. He was holding a trident. Poseidon stood up from his throne and shrank till he was a few inches taller than me. He walked towards me and stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Hello McKenzie. I am sorry that we had to meet like this. It's really nice to see you. I...I miss you and your mother."

"My mother is dead. She and my father died when I was two, on my birthday. I... I just can't do this. I just can't. This is too hard. You... my dad... is dead. He died when I was two. This is just..." I trail off because I start crying.

Poseidon, my dad, looked like he wanted to give me a hug but thought otherwise.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know she died. I thought my protection charm was cast on her too. I'm sorry."

I looked at him and he looked so lost. I started to feel bad, so I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him. I cried about everything that has happened. My dead mom, my unlucky foster homes, all the times I have moved, having no parents, everything. I finally dried my tears and pulled away. Poseidon cleared his throat and said that time was up. I nodded and he returned to his throne. After he sat down, all the other gods appeared.

"Welcome, McKenzie. We have brought you here to give you a gift. A very, special gift but we will need Iris," Zeus looked at Hera.

Hera rolled her eyes, "Fine. You, Hermes- whatever, go get Iris."

"I am here. No need to send the messenger," a blonde haired woman said. Her eyes changed color by the minute and her outfit was rainbow.

"Iris, welcome. How pleasant of you to be here," Hera said in a mock sweet voice.

"Welcome Iris. We are glad you could come," Zeus welcomed.

"Thanks, Zeus. Can we hurry this up? I have lots of messages and packages to deliver."

"Yes. McKenzie Cooper we give you the gift of wings."

"Wings? Like chicken wings to eat or..." I questioned.

"Wings that sprout from between your shoulder blades and help you fly."

"Oh okay. Thank you, lords and ladies."

"A few of us are not finished. I give you these two silver bracelets, they transform into celestial bronze daggers." Zeus handed- well floated- down two silver bracelets. I slipped them on my wrist, deciding to test them later.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." Zeus nodded his head and extended his arm to a woman who looked like Annabeth and was wearing a business suit..

"I give you this owl necklace, when the beak is pressed, the wearer turns invisible." Athena handed down the necklace and I slipped it around my neck.

"Thank you, Lady Athena."

"You're welcome. Use these gifts wisely."

"Actually, I have a gift for the girl," A familiar voice rang out. It was Dionysus

"You have a gift for a demigod? That'll be the day," a curly blonde haired boy commented.

"Be quiet, Apollo. Anyway, McKenzie, I give you your mothers bag, it's been enchanted to shrink to pocket size, it's bottomless, and if you loose it, it will return to you." Dionysus handed me the bag and I almost started crying.

"Thank you so much, Dionysus- I mean lord Dionysus."

"It was my pleasure, Kenzie."

"We hope you have a safe journey. Since you will need practice, we will put you above the camp so you can try out your new wings. Goodbye, McKenzie Cooper, daughter of Poseidon, we will see each other again," Zeus said.

I was just about to reply when everything shifted. I was hanging in the air, hundreds of feet above the ground. Since I wasn't sure how to use the wings, gravity took control first. I started to fall, and being part human, I screamed as I rushed towards the ground.

* * *

 **A/N hahahahaha! A cliffhanger. So, now you know who Percy heard scream but what will happen? O_o Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and if possible, please read The Beginning of Tratie. It is on my profile, so check it out. Also, I will be posting the sleep over one shot tomorrow. i'm sorry I haven't posted it sooner but I have been busy with school and yeah. So check out An Unexpected Surprise tomorrow and The Beginning of Tratie. PLEASE REVIEW, IT IS WELCOMED! Until next chapter. Αντίο! (means goodbye in Greek) :)**

 **~Booknerd =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys. Did you think I forgot about this story? Nah, I've just been busy. And I have important news but that will be in the bottom authors note. So, here is chapter 6... Also, Tucker, Mason and Henry are sons of Apollo.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- You meet Tucker**

 **Percy's POV**

I shot out of bed and ran outside. I saw a silver blob rushing out of the sky. I ran towards it and Tucker Morgan and Mason and Henry Adams were standing there with a big tarp, waiting to catch the silver thing. Most of the camp was watching the scene unfold. The silver thing got closer and closer and we were finally able to make out what 'it' was. It was McKenzie, wearing a silver cloak, and was falling. She was caught but not by the tarp. She was heading straight for Tucker. So instead of moving the tarp, Tucker dropped the tarp and caught McKenzie with a grunt. He said something to her and she blushed...then she passed out. Chiron came running out of the big house and ran towards McKenzie and Tucker. Chiron told Tucker to take McKenzie to the infirmary. I started heading towards the infirmary but Chiron stopped me.

"No, she needs rest. Go back to your cabin and get some rest."

"No, she is my sister and I need to be there when she wakes up, not him," I replied shaking off Chiron and pointing at Tucker.

"Fine, but get some rest," Chiron insisted while trotting off. I continued to the infirmary and walked inside. McKenzie was lying on a cot and Tucker was sitting in a chair beside her. Will Solace was giving McKenzie a check up. I laid my hand on Tucker's shoulder and he stood up. He was an inch shorter than me. He had chin length blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. He had sky blue eyes.

"You can go now. I can stay," I told him.

"Nah, I caught her, I want to know if she is okay," Tucker said shaking his head.

"I'm her brother, so get lost."

"Whatever. Will, send for me if she wakes up," Tucker replied as he walked out of the infirmary.

I sat down beside McKenzie and Will explained what was wrong.

"Well, there isn't anything major wrong but she has a big aura of power. Bigger than your aura. Also, she has two knots under her skin that's between her shoulder blades. I would like to examine it more when she wakes up, if that's alright?"

"You will have to ask her."

"Okay, well I will be back in a bit to give her another check up. Bye," Will said while walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked at McKenzie. She had on the silver cloak, still and a pair of black leggings and a dark blue shirt. Some one had taken her shoes off and placed them at the end of the bed. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I let sleep take over.

 **Tucker's POV (bet you didn't see that coming)**

I hoped she was okay. She looked so peaceful sleeping and then Percy came and just ruined it. What was I thinking. I have a girlfriend, if Miranda counted. I sighed and looked over. Miranda was looking at me with a 'come on' expression. I leaned over and we started kissing. All thoughts about McKenzie were gone.

* * *

 **A/N There ya go. Chapter 6. Who was surprised by Tucker's POV? Come on be honest. So, Tucker is basically a player and is the 'leader' of the popular's. And no, Tucker and Miranda are not doing the deed, they are just having a make out session. Anyways time for important news!**

 ******IMPORTANT NEWS******

 **So, I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. It's not getting as many views as my other stories and its got a sad amount of reviews. I was so excited to start this journey with McKenzie and I'm sad not many other people want to go on the journey as well. so, please, please, If you want me to continue this story, please review. Tell me yay or nay, whatever. But there is so much more I want to do and I feel like no one's giving it a chance. I know there are like hundreds of Daughter of Poseidon stories and it's bad that I say mine is better, which it is not. But please, review and convince me to keep this story going. I have so many other characters to introduce. :) So please, review. Until the next time, even if it's an authors note update.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello. So I decided to continue this story. I wasn't finished with Kenzie and the gang yet. So, thank you those who reviewed. You guys encouraged me to continue this. Thank you. Anyway, this is a filler. You get to learn more about Tucker's amazing personality. Yay! So, without a further ado, I present Chapter 7..**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that is Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Kenzie meet Tucker and get cool clothes**

 **Kenzie's POV**

My head was pounding and I had no idea where I was. I opened my eyes and I was lying in a scratchy bed with IVs attached to my arms. It must be the infirmary. I heart the steady sound of my heart beat…and soft snoring. I turned my head and there was Percy, softly snoring in a chair. I laughed out loud but winced when pain shot through my head. Ow. Percy's eyes snapped open and he bolted up. He looked around and finally spotted me.

"You're awake!" he yelled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He ignored my comment. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell from the sky."

"I'm gonna go get Will." Percy stood up and walked in another room.

I propped myself up very carefully and waited. A few minutes later, Percy walked back in with a blonde haired boy- Will.

"Well, I'm glad you are awake," Will said.

"Yeah, I am too. Can anyone tell me what happened?"

"Oh yeah. Percy?"

"Well, three sons of Apollo, Tucker, Mason, and Henry, had a tarp lined under you as you fell. But you were heading straight for Tucker, so he dropped the tarp and caught you. Then-"

"Oh, I remember that," I said while blushing, remembering what he had said.

 _I was falling and falling and boom. Someone had caught me, I was safe. I looked up and, through fuzzy vision, studied my catcher. It was a he, this he had blonde hair that was a mess of curls and I think he has blue eyes. Like the sky. My catcher leaned down and whispered something in my ear._

" _Why would a beauty like you fall from the sky here? It must be my lucky day."_

 _I, of course, blushed but then before I could respond, I blacked out._

"Yeah, I saw you blush. What did he say?" Percy asked.

"Oh..um..nothing," I lied.

"You need to be careful around Tucker. He is a player, kinda like our father," Will said.

"Okay."

"Promise me, Kenzie," Percy said.

I smiled. "You said my nickname."

"McKenzie!"

"Oh fine. I promise."

"Good. So, as I was saying, Tucker carried you to the infirmary and he was still here when I got here. I made him leave. It wasn't that hard," Percy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, boys.

"Gods, what a manly thing to say, Percy."

"Whatever. Anyway, Will how is she?"

I then noticed that Will was giving me a check-up.

"Well, your heartbeat is fine and so is your breathing. There is only one issue; your head. When you fell, your head was not prepared for the impact of landing. So, you have a minor concussion but after you eat a bit of ambrosia, you are free to leave," Will stated.

"Thanks, man," Percy replied, giving Will a 'bro hug.'

Will walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a yellow bar of something. He pinched off a bit and handed it to me. As I ate it, I noticed that it tasted like my favorite food ever- chocolate. I gave Percy a questioning look and he got the idea.

"Ambrosia is made to taste like your favorite food. In my case, it tastes like my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies."

"Ah. Okay, that makes sense." I looked at Will. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, here are some clean clothes for you to change into."

I looked down and realized I still had on the outfit the Gods gave me. Will took the IVs out of my arm and Percy helped me stand. I had a headache but Will gave me some medicine to take for it. I walked in the infirmary's bathroom and shut the door. I played the events of yesterday over and over in my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and changed into the outfit Will gave me. It fit perfectly. Will had given me an orange t-shirt that had "Camp Half-Blood" across the front, along with a Pegasus. He had given me a pair of denim shorts and a black pair of converse sneakers. I French braided my hair and looked in the mirror. I was a bit pale but looked fine. I walked out and froze when I saw Percy talking to someone. I hid behind the corner and listened to the conversation.

"You should go, Tucker. She doesn't want to see you," Percy ordered.

It was Tucker! I did want to see him. I wanted to thank him for saving me.

"How would you know what she wants? When you first got here, you didn't care about her," Tucker commented.

"That is not true. She is my sister and I want you to leave," Percy snapped.

Before either one of them could say anything, I stepped out from around the corner. Percy saw me first, then Tucker. Tucker smiled but frowned when Percy pushed by him.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I talk to Tucker a moment?"

"Well… I was going to show you around."

"It will only take a few minutes."

"I don't know…"

"It's fine, Percy. I need to talk to her anyway," Tucker commented.

Percy glared at Tucker and told me that he would be outside the infirmary. Once Percy left, Tucker walked towards me.

"McKenzie but you can call me Kenzie. Most people do."

"What a beautiful name you have, Kenzie."

"Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for catching me."

"Are you tired of me already? Rushing to leave?"

"No! No, I just didn't want to make Percy wait long."

"Percy can wait." And with that, Tucker pulled me close, really close. Tucker brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face. But before Tucker could do anything, I pulled away.

I started walking to the door and called over my shoulder, "Thank you again, Tucker!"

I walked outside to find Percy and he was jumping up and down. When he saw me, he gave me a bear hug.

"HAHA! That was amazing! You put Tucker in his place! I'm so proud!"

"Uh…thanks? Come on, you said you would show me around."

Percy let go of me and nodded, "Yes I did. I'll introduce you to some campers first."

So, Percy pulled me towards the arena.

* * *

 **A/N So, what do you guys think? Opinions on Tucker? McKenzie? The whole story? Please review and until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi. Thank you to those who reviewed! It means so much, thank you! So, one review asked for action to happen, well, action is about to happen and I hope it's enough to hold you guys over till the quest starts. Oops! I've said too much. Let's get to chapter 8...**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- The Next. Big. Prophecy.**

 **Kenzie's POV**

Percy lead me into the arena and walked over to a group of people, Annabeth among them.

"Guys, this is McKenzie, my little sister. McKenzie, this is the group. Now, introduce yourselves," Percy went an stood with Annabeth.

"Hi, McKenzie. I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite," said a girl with choppy brown hair, her hair had feathers in it. Piper elbowed the boy beside her to go.

The boy beside her had blonde hair and a scar above his lip, "Hi, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter."

"Do you mean Zeus?" I asked.

"No. Jupiter. The Greek and Roman camps interact."

"Oh okay."

"I'm Frank, son of Mars," said a muscular boy with black hair.

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto," a girl with a mane of wild cinnamon brown hair answered.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades," a skinny boy with wild black hair said.

"And I'm Will, son of Apollo but we already met."

"Yeah. It's nice to meet all of you," I replied.

"And it's about time Percy got a little sister," Jason commented.

"Percy, has she meet Rachel yet?" Annabeth asked.

"No, not yet. You guys want to come?"

There was a reply of 'sure.'

Percy and the other people walked out of the arena and I followed behind. Piper and Hazel came and walked beside me.

"So, how are you liking camp so far?" Piper asked.

"It's beautiful."

"For newbies it can be but when you are here a lot, it's just camp."

"Are you adjusting well?" Hazel spoke up.

"I don't know. It's all so new and some of it is hard to believe."

"I can relate. When I was new at Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, it took a while to believe it all but my friends helped."

"Yeah, don't stress it too much. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, guys. We are here," shouted Percy.

We walked into a cave that was decorated inside. There was a twin sized bed in a corner, there were sheets hanging up, separating different rooms. Pillows were spread around on the ground and there were so many different carpets. Then there was the section that looked like heaven for an artist. A wild red head girl came out from behind one of the sheets. She had bright green eyes.

"Hey guys. Hello McKenzie, I'm Rachel, the oracle."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm the oracle, I know all, I see all."

"She is kidding. When you fell from the sky, well, everyone knows your name," Piper said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"What brings you all here?" Rachel asked.

"We wanted to introduce McKenzie," Percy said.

"Ah, okay. So, want to see my-" Rachel stopped talking and stood still.

Green smoke started to come from her mouth and she spoke in a raspy voice,

 _"The Seven are needed once again,_

 _Five friends will join the quest at hand._

 _The Ocean and Sun shall be the key_

 _To break the curse that binds the sea._

 _Together the Twelve will succeed or fail,_

 _To win this battle they must prevail._

 _To stand together in one last rhyme_

 _And face the biggest threat of time."_

Rachel passed out and started to fall when it ended but Percy caught her and laid her on the bed. A few minutes passed and Rachel woke up and looked around.

"We should go tell Chiron," Jason said. Percy helped Rachel up and we walked towards the big house. Chiron and Dionysus were sitting on the porch playing some game.

"Hello. What's can I do for you?" Chiron asked.

Rachel stepped forward an said, "I said a prophecy."

Chiron looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"When I was on Olympus, Zeus said something about Apollo having a prophecy," I commented.

"Oh dear. Come in and tell me what it was."

We walked in and sat around the ping-pong table. Annabeth told Chiron the prophecy.

"Hmm... I see. Rachel, have you tried that new power?" Chiron asked.

"Well, I've been practicing."

"If you think you can, try it now, my dear."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Wait, what's the power?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, if I focus, I can control the smoke and it will go to the people of the quest."

"Cool. Go ahead."

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes and held out both her hands, palms down. A few minutes later, green smoke unraveled from her hands and sailed across the floor. The smoke wrapped around Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. Then it wrapped around Nico, Will, and me. Wait, why me? The smoke trailed out the door and we followed, except for Rachel who had to focus. Outside there was a huge bronze dragon laying outside of the big house. There were two people climbing off the dragon.

"LEO!?" Piper screamed.

"Hey beauty queen. How you been?" a curly brown haired boy said. He was walking over to us. The smoke curled around him and the girl who also climbed off the dragon.

"Hey, what's with the smoke?" Leo asked.

Piper ran to him and slapped him, as did Hazel and Annabeth.

"YOU HAD US THINKING YOU WERE DEAD!" the three of them screamed.

"I'm sorry?"

Piper wrapped Leo in a hug and the guys did the bro-hug thing. And I stood awkwardly off to the side. Chiron greeted Leo and then addressed the campers.

"It seems the seven have been united once again. Now you are all needed for the quest."

"Chiron, wait. The prophecy said the seven and five. The seven are here and only four people...who is the fifth?" Annabeth asked.

"I am," came a voice from in the crowd. Everyone parted and there stood Tucker wrapped in smoke.

"It seems we keep meeting in special cases," Tucker said looking at me.

Oh dear gods.

* * *

 **A/N What did you think? LEO IS BACK and Calypso too. BUT LEO IS BACK! And we got a prophecy! Please review, I want to know what you thought. SO REVIEW! Until next time people.**

 **Antío kai boreí na to fandom na eínai mazí sas. (Goodbye and may the fandom (to) be with you)**

 **~Booknerd**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello, my darlings! It's been forever since I've been in McKenzie's world! I decided to update and I made it a long chapter just for you guys! I hope you guys like it. Here is chapter 9...**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my four friends, Autumn, Ariam, Grace, and Elizabeth. You guys are great!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- The Naiads Dance**

 **Kenzie's POV**

The quest goers all sat in the dining pavilion because the big house wasn't big enough for Chiron _and_ Annabeth to pace the floor.

"When do we leave?"

"Why us again?"

"Do we have to go?"

"I just got back, and this happens?" So many different questions were said at once, it was hard to see who said them.

"Silence, demigods! The quest will start early tomorrow. I don't know where but maybe the Gods will give us a sign," Chiron said.

"Yeah, just like they always do," Percy mumbled.

Someone behind them sighed, "Mr. Jackson, it will do no good to insult us now."

We whipped our heads around and there stood a salt and pepper colored hair and a business suit.

"Lord Hermes, what an honor," Chiron said bowing.

"What do you want, speedy?" Dionysus asked while sipping his coke.

"I'm here to give directions and transportation," Hermes stated.

We all nodded; glad someone knew where we were going."

"Well, the location is in Egypt. And to get there you have two choices, boat or airplane?"

"Two problems, Children of Poseidon and Hades aren't allowed to go into the sky. And Children of Zeus and Hades, aren't allowed on the sea," Annabeth pointed out.

Hermes smiled, "You are just like your mom." Annabeth snorted. "Anyways, I'm glad you mentioned that." Hermes pulled a laminated paper out of his jacket. "This is a contract between the three big brothers saying, and I quote, "The children of the big three are allowed to travel over Ocean, through Sky, or into the Underworld during this final big quest. Signed Zeus, Hades, Poseidon." See? All taken care of. So what will it be? Airplane or boat?"

"Please, no boat again," Hazel said looking slightly green.

"I agree with Hazel. I don't like water…" Nico agreed.

"That's because you can't swim, Angelo," Will said.

Nico's face turned the color of a cherry, "That's…that's not true!"

Will just nodded and laughed.

"Okay, those for an airplane, raise your hand," Chiron commanded.

Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Nico, Tucker, and Frank raised their hands. Chiron counted, nodded and asked those for a boat to raise their hand. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Will, and I raised our hands. We were obviously going to take an airplane. That made me nervous because I have never been on an airplane. Apparently, my face showed how I was feeling because Percy threw an arm around my shoulder and said, "There is nothing to fear. Zeus will keep his word, as long as you don't anger him. And it'll be my first time on a plane, too. We kids of Poseidon will get through this together."

I smiled and gave Percy a side hug. We were finally acting like siblings. I guess me falling out of the sky and passing out will do that.

"Okay, demigods, you will take a plane. Here are your passports, tickets, and whatever else. Your flight leaves at 7 am sharp tomorrow. Be there. Good luck, young ones. You'll need it," Hermes handed us a stack of passports and tickets, smiled, and then disappeared in a flash. We handed out passports and tickets. I looked at my passport and grimaced at the picture. I had cherry red lipstick on and my face was really pale, like always. I was wearing a sparkly, blue, one-shoulder dress. My hair was piled on the top of my head in a tight bun. I was smiling dazzlingly and two dimples were shown on my cheeks. I remembered taking this picture because it was only a few months ago. My foster mom thought it would be a good idea to enter me in a pageant, just to get some money. It was the worst idea in the history of ideas. I shook my head, dismissing the memory. I looked up as Mr. D started talking.

"Be careful. Don't die. Finish the quest—blah, blah, bla-"Mr. D was cut off.

"Lord Dionysus?" a shy looking girl asked.

She had pale green skin, waist length forest green hair, and bright grass green eyes. She had on a teal high low, high neck-line dress. She was barefoot and I could see that her toenails were painted an emerald color.

"What do you want, uh…Penelope?!" Mr. D snapped.

The green girl gulped, "Um…Ari trampled the trees again."

Mr. D sighed, "Dang it. We just fixed those. Okay, Hannah, go back to your business. The greatest god ever will take care of this." Mr. D walked off and I studied the girl.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Miss. Cooper, why don't you take this young lady to the infirmary. Maybe she can show you more of the camp."

I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the green girl and we walked side-by-side towards the infirmary.

"My name is Grace, by the way," the girl whispered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm McKenzie. Just call me Kenzie. Can I ask you a question?"

"If you are going to ask why I'm green, I'll just tell you now. I am like an animal spirit. And the animal I am is a turtle."

"So, you are a turtle spirit?"

"No. I am a literal turtle but I can change to human form."

"Oh! Like Amber!"

Grace nodded, "Yes. That's right. And so many other animals here."

"I have another question. Who is Ari?"

"Ari is a rhino. She can change to human form too."

"That's cool. So, she trampled trees, eh?"

"Yeah, but those tree nymphs had it coming. They kept making fun of Ari's horns. She can't help that rhinos have horns!"

I laughed, "Okay, calm down, tiger. Uh….turtle? I don't know."

Grace laughed as well, "You are funny. Would you like to be friends?"

"That'd be great. I don't know very many people here…"

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to some friends."

I followed Grace towards the lake. There, sitting by the lake, was a blonde girl, a dark haired girl, and Amber. They had their backs to us but turned around when we got closer. The blonde girl had green eyes and long dirty blonde hair. She was very tan and had an athletic figure—slim and fit. The dark haired girl had dark brown eyes and curly black hair. She had dark colored skin and a single gray horn growing from her head, like a unicorn, but curved at the end. Amber stood up and walked over to us.

"Hey, Kenzie! What can we do for ya?" Amber asked.

"Hey, Amber, I'm here too. I've come to introduce Kenzie to the others. Well, some of them anyway," Grace replied.

By this time, the blonde and dark haired girls had walked over to us.

"Hello, you must be Mackenzie. I'm Ari," the dark haired girl said.

I smiled, "Hi, Ari, it's nice to meet you. I love your horn."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Ari blushed and stared down at her feet.

"I know my horn is terrible. You don't have to soften the blow."

I shook my head, "It was a compliment. I really do like your horn."

She smiled and looked back up. The blonde girl stuck her hand out in front of me.

"Lizzie."

"Kenzie," I said as I shook her hand. "Do you play a sport?"

"Yeah, soccer and volley ball."

"That's cool. I'm terrible at sports."

"Maybe I can teach you volley ball sometime."

"That'd be great."

"Cool."

There was a moment of silence, and then Grace broke the silence.

"Come watch the sunset with us."

"What's so special about the sunset? I've seen it lots of times," but I followed them to where they were sitting.

"This isn't like every sunset. The naiads do a spe-" Grace started to say.

"Don't tell her, Grace! Let it be a surprise!" Amber screeched.

"Okay, okay."

We sat in silence and five or so minutes later, the show began. The naiads floated on the water and danced around the sun. It was breathtaking.

Grace leaned towards me and said, "They do a different dance every day."

"Why aren't the other campers here?"

"They don't know the naiads do this. You have to be close to the lake to see and you have to know. I know because I'm friends with some of the naiads. I showed Ari, Lizzie, and Amber. We haven't shown anyone else. Well, Amber showed Andy but that's it."

"Oh, cool. Thanks for showing me."

"It's no problem. I like you and you're pretty nice."

"Thanks. You are too."

The sun finished setting and we all stood up.

"Thanks again and it was nice to meet you all. But I think it's time I get some sleep that isn't in an infirmary," I said laughing.

They laughed and waved goodbye as I headed to Cabin Three. As I reached the cabin, I noticed the light was off. I shook my head, walked inside, and turned on the light. Percy and Annabeth were having a make out session. I immediately screamed and turned around.

"Hey, Kenzie, didn't know when you were getting back," Percy said.

"I knew you two were together but…" I still had my back to them.

"You can turn around."

I slowly turned around and both of their cheeks were ablaze.

"I think I'm going to go," Annabeth said as she headed to the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," I said, waving.

"I'll walk you out," Percy said, following Annabeth to the door.

I looked around the cabin, taking in my new home. There were horse-fish things hanging up and there was a fountain in the corner. I turned around as the door shut again.

"So, I can have any bunk?" I asked.

"Yep, except this one," Percy replied pointing at a messy bunk.

"Okay, I'll sleep alllllll the way over there," I said pointing to a bunk on the opposite side.

We both laughed and I walked over to that bunk. My bag was setting on the bottom bunk and a note was attached. I picked up the note and read what it said,

 _Dear McKenzie,_

 _I am once again sorry about your mother. I want you to know that I loved you both. I still do. I wanted to give you a gift. I heard that you liked to read (from Athena) and I made you a special reading place. It's beside your bed. Farewell, McKenzie._

 _Sincerely, King of the Sea, Poseidon._

I laughed at the formality and looked at the bunk. The bunk was pushed against the wall and there was nothing beside it. I looked around, trying to figure out what he meant. I shook my head, telling myself I'd look when we got back, and went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I came back out and I laid down on the bottom bunk. I reached inside my bag and pulled out the picture of my parents and I. I found a thumb tack on the side table and reached over to set the picture against the wall but my hand went through the wall. I pulled my hand back with a gasp. As I examined my hand, Percy walked over; telling me it was time for lights out. I then told him about my hand going through the wall.

"Are you sure? Here, let me try," Percy said. He reached over and put his hand on the wall. His hand didn't go through. He knocked on the wall and shrugged.

"Let me try again." I reached out and my hand went through the wall again. I heard Percy gasp and I pulled my hand away.

"Maybe it's a portal or something. Try sticking your body through," Percy advised.

I nodded and leaned against the wall. That was a bad idea. I fell through the wall and landed in a small room. I looked around and immediately fell in love with the room. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with all my favorite books and more. The room had a dormer with a window plus a window seat. The window looked out on the lake. It was breathtaking. The floor was carpeted and the walls were painted purple. The nook was decorated with silver things. It was amazing. I remembered Percy on the other side of the wall and I walked back over to the wall I fell through. There was a sign hung on it that said "EXIT." I laughed and leaned half my body through the wall. Percy had a shocked expression as he saw me and I reached out my hands. He grabbed them and I pulled him through. Percy looked around the room and sighed.

"What's with the sigh, Percy?" I asked.

"You are going to have to show Annabeth. She loves reading."

"And?"

"She is gonna want to stay here forever."

I laughed, "But only I can get through, I'd have to be with her."

"Yeah but that won't stop her."

We both laughed and Percy called it a night. We left the nook and both went to bed. I took my glasses off and sat them on the side a table. I mentally thanked Poseidon and slowly let sleep take over.

* * *

"Kenzie…" A familiar voice said.

I groaned and rolled away.

"Kenzie, get up! We are going to be late!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. Percy was standing beside my bunk, a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Shut up or I'll smack that smirk off your face," I mumbled.

Percy laughed, "Piper said you could come by the Aphrodite cabin and get some clothes."

"Okay."

"Be careful in there; it's a nightmare."

I laughed, "Okay, thanks for the warning."

I stood up, put my glasses on, slipped my shoes on, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. I headed to the Aphrodite cabin or at least what looked like the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on the door and a bratty looking girl opened the door.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I want to go inside, so step aside," I snapped back.

Before she could say anything, a familiar voice said, "Lay off, Drew. I invited her here."

Drew hissed and stepped back. I smirked and walked inside. I found Piper braiding a little girl's red hair.

Piper smiled sheepishly, "I was going to answer the door but I was still braiding Laine's hair."

I smiled back, "Its fine. Where can I find clothes?"

"Lacy will show you. LACY."

A blonde girl appeared beside Piper.

"Hey, Pipes. What can I do for you?"

"Lacy, this is Kenzie. Kenzie, this is Lacy," Piper introduced.

"Hi, Kenzie!" Lacy said.

I waved and smiled.

"Can you take Kenzie to get some clothes?" Piper asked.

"Sure, follow me Kenzie."

I followed Lacy to a big wardrobe.

"Are we going to Narnia?" I teased.

Lacy laughed, "I wish but no. This is an enchanted wardrobe, like the one from Beauty and the Beast."

"That's cool. So, how does it work?" I asked.

"Well, you put your hand on the door, the door scans your hand, it picks up what you like to wear, and then open the door at the ding."

"Okay…"

I placed my hand on the door and almost jumped away when the door got warm. I waited for about two more minutes and heard a 'ding.' I pulled my hand away and opened the door. There were graphic tees, denim shorts, jeans, and capris. Also, flannels and different colored converse sneakers. I smiled and swung my bag around. I sat it on the floor and started to pile clothes into it. Once I was sure that I had enough clothes, I shut the door, closed my bag, and faced Lacy.

"So, is there an enchanted medicine cabinet in the bathroom that supplies toiletries?" I joked.

Lacy smiled, "Actually, yes, follow me."

I stood shocked for a moment but followed Lacy towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door, made sure no one was in there and we walked in.

She pointed to the medicine cabinet, "It works the same as the wardrobe but toiletries instead of clothes."

I nodded and Lacy left, locking the door behind her. I turned around and placed my hand on the door. A few minutes later, it dinged, and I opened it. I filled my bag with deodorants, toothpastes, and a toothbrush. I also put in some girl things. I pulled some clothes out of my bag and changed into them. I brushed my teeth, put some deodorant on, and closed my bag. I slipped on my black converse and unlocked the door. Lacy was standing there waiting for me and she turned around when I opened the door. She smiled and led me back to Piper. Piper was waiting for me, having finished Laine's hair.

"I see you got all you needed. Now, you better go back to Percy, he has your passport and the rest of the stuff."

I waved goodbye and ran back to the Poseidon cabin, my purple and blue flannel blowing behind me like a cape. I reached Cabin 3 and walked inside. Percy was pacing the floor, already dressed, and Annabeth was leaning against a wall, also dressed.

Percy spotted me and stopped, "There you are. I thought you might have gotten lost."

I laughed, "No, not at all. I was just filling my bag with free stuff."

Annabeth handed me all of my airport stuff and I put it in my bag.

"Alright, we need to go," Annabeth said as she walked to the door.

"Coming," Percy and I said at the same time.

We smiled at each other and walked out of the cabin. The three of us started walking towards Thalia's pine tree. I wondered if I was the only one worried about how this quest would end.

* * *

 **A/N So, what did you guys think? OPINIONS, REVIEWS! The more reviews equals a faster update... Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**

 **P.S. Read my other stories and the ones lunarchroniclesandcockatiels and I are writing, also check out LibbySlaysTheUniverse's stories! She is a goofball of AWESOME! As is lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, she is AMAZING! Bye now. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HI guys, it's been a while. *hides behind a wall* Okay, before you start throwing things, I have an excuse! I have been very busy with school and school got out a week ago. I have been sad because I'm going to miss a bunch of my friends. So, I don't feel very sad anymore, and I thought I'd end the suffering. ;) Here it the update. Sorry for the wait again! AND WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! YAY Thanks to all the reviewers,**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- The story of our lives**

 **[Recap]**

 _We smiled at each other and walked out of the cabin. The three of us started walking towards Thalia's pine tree. I wondered if I was the only one worried about how this quest would end._

 **Kenzie's POV**

By the time we reached the tree, everyone was there and ready. Chiron cleared his throat and began a speech.

"Demigods! We have been faced with another prophecy! And the seven are needed again along with some help. We do not know who or what the threat is but we will soon know. Be careful out there, for it is a dangerous world and no one knows the threat. Maybe the gods know, but they have been silent. Well, not as silent as last time but still silent. So be careful. Goodbye and good luck."

"Thanks, Chiron. We will need it." Jason said.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Percy said.

He led us to a van that had the camps strawberry company sticker on the side. Argus was standing in front of it, making sure it was all fine. He handed the keys to Percy. We all got in the van. Percy,Annabeth, and Leo sat up front. Calypso, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank sat in the middle. And Will, Nico, me, and Tucker sat in the back seat. All our bags were on the floor in front of our feet, so it was quite a fit. But it surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. It seemed like the van got bigger...hmm.

We started our drive for the airport. Percy was to leave the van and Argus was going to trail behind us and pick it up after we leave. As the drive to the airport continued, Tucker squirmed in his seat.

"Will you sit still!" I hissed at him. Tucker just smirked and looked out the window.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, finally getting some peace. Until I felt some one poke my arm. I looked over and saw Nico and Will staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

Will slowly shook his head. "No, not at all. We just had a question."

"Okay...what's up?"

"What's your story? You look very interesting."

"Well, when I was two, my parents got in a car crash and died. I was sent to foster home after foster home. I ended up with the Wrights. I've been there for two years, and crap! I didn't leave them a note! They've got to be so worried!" I exclaimed, looking at Nico and Will wide-eyed.

"That reminds me! Kenzie, Andy left them a note before we left. They think you went to a summer camp with him. Which isn't wrong." Percy called from the front seat.

"Oh thank heavens. So, what's _your_ story?" I said looking at Nico.

He explained his story, then the seven told me about the big battle they just fought. I thought it sounded cool but dangerous. I just hoped this quest wouldn't be as bad.

* * *

 **A/N I know, that was short, It was a filler. I'm sorry that I went M.I.A. I've been busy ^^as said above. But now I have a computer in my room, so I'll try to update faster. I will try and make the next chapter longer. I promise. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! You all motivate me to keep writing. Thanks. *virtual hugs***

 ********************MORE UPDATES TO COME FOR THIS AND OTHER STORIES!*************************

 **Also, I finished the book Me Before You by Jojo Moyes. OHMYGOSH I just can't even. If you have read that book, please PM me, I need to cry about it with someone. ;) Okay, until next time lovelies!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


End file.
